thefullmetalalchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Addison Cromwell
| image = | caption = | alias = Addy Addison of the Forest | hometown = , | birth date = 1 January, 1916 | age = 16 | family = (mother) Unnamed alchemist (father; deceased) | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Renegade | rank = Major (former) | abilities = Martial arts | weapon = Staff | first appearance = N/A }} Addison Cromwell (ダラスクロムウエル, "Darasu Kuromūeru" in Japanese) is a former from . Born almost a year after , Addison grew up not knowing the horrors that befell Amestris during the entity known as 's reign. After coming of age, Addison took a state alchemist's exam and passed, warranting him the title of state alchemist. During his military days, the young alchemist was known as Addison of the Forest (ダラスの森, "Darasu no Mori" in Japanese) professionally; this title being given to him for his unique wood-manipulating alchemy. However, his days in the military were cut short during a experiment, causing him to lose the hearing in his left ear to . He also became a wanted criminal by the state military, forcing the boy to board a ship to the far-off country of , where he introduced the practice of alchemy to the people of foreign nation. Appearance Addison possesses green eyes and spiky, blonde hair with bangs that are usually covering his left eye. He wears dark-coloured clothes; including, but not limited to, a black cap, a black coat, white gloves, dark-coloured pants, and dark-coloured boots. Under all these layers of clothing, Addison is quite muscular for his age, having trained in martial arts since the age of five. Despite being more built than most people his age, he is still very short - only topping off at five feet and five inches. Before his expulsion from the state alchemist program, Addison wore the traditional uniform: a blue coat with yellow trimming, a matching pair of pants and black-coloured boots. He also wore the state alchemist's silver pocket watch on the outside of his person, but reverted to keeping in his coat after becoming a wanted man. Addison also kept his hair tidy; never letting it reach the nape of his neck. However, he appears to have thrown away this practice to blend in more with the Arcadians. Personality Addison's personality is extremely complex, with very few beings fortunate enough to understand it completely. Addison is known for his fun-loving nature, always partaking in a laugh and appreciating a good joke. This joking nature often seeps into Addison's battles, where he is quick to mess around with his opponents, who clearly do not enjoy it. To further enhance this, he constantly displays a casual smirk on his face, as if he knows something his opponents don't, which often is the case. This smirk never seems to fade, even when Addison is being serious. Because of this casual nature, many misconceive him as a weakling, when they are, in fact, seriously mislead - something Addison likes to throw in his opponents' faces after this revelation. When off-duty during his military days, Addison was usually seen hanging out with his friends in , where their activities range from sitting around and reading, to playing sports. He has an incredibly strong bond to his friends or comrades, putting their safety before his own at all times, even when the situation doesn't call for it. Because of this, Addison often makes his friends feel inadequate; needing to be protected instead of being the protectors. Despite this feeling of inadequacy, his friends continue to stay true to him, knowing that Addison will eventually lighten up on them. Besides being protective, Addison is also remarkably devoted to his friends and cohorts, a loyalty that many comment upon to be "beyond the bonds of friendship." As well as being a jokester to his friends - and opponents - Addison is possibly the most sarcastic person anyone could ever encounter, with just about every word that comes out of his mouth being heavily dunked into a bowl of sarcasm. His sarcasm knows no bounds, as Addison has shown himself to insult several high-ranking beings, ranging from the , to . Because of the amount of sarcasm he spouts out of his mouth, Addison frequently speaks with sarcastic undertones, even when trying to speak of a serious matter, although this is completely accidental. This is often referred to as his predominate trait, as people have come to know him as "that sarcastic little bastard,"'' a title Addison wears with pride. Having been born with an IQ that well surpasses many of his enemies, as well as just about everyone else, with - another child prodigy - being a close second to the younger man, Addison has been noted for his brilliance on many occasion. This intelligence is rarely seen, however, as he would prefer to stay as his usual joking, sarcastic and friendly self, which typically gets in the way of Addison using his intellect to it's full effect. Despite this, his genius was all but present when the began the manhunt to find and execute him. After applying his mind in a serious fight, he can easily dominate an opponent with his mind alone, a feat very few are capable of accomplishing. Even Addison's comrades have commented that facing him when he's using his genius is like playing baseball using a broom as the bat and a golfball as the baseball. Even though he hardly ever displays such a side, Addison possesses a serious demeanor as well. This side is rarely shown, only being seen in the toughest of battles. However, this does not last long, with the Namikaze clansman reverting back to his usual sarcastic, fun-loving self in a matter of moments. When he is in his ''"serious mode,"'' as Addison calls it, he is extraordinarily stubborn and bull-headed, sticking by his claims to the end, even if these claims are mere snap-judgments, which constantly gets the young man into quite a bit of trouble, especially when judging a being of higher authority. This is seen in his conversation about Edward Elric, where Addison was attacked by a gang of young men because he spoke low of the inspirational man in the eyes of the boys. Despite being a kind-hearted individual, Addison is also a very spiteful person; something he has no problem with. Although he doesn't like them, he is perfectly fine with holding grudges, with said grudges being everlasting. Many of his friends surmise that if Addison holds a grudge against someone, they ''"will have the worst life ''ever."'' His most notable grudge is with his former teammate , a firm follower of , which contrasts Addison's . This grudge has spanned over the course of the entire series (openly admitting that he was glad he had left their platoon after his expulsion from the state alchemist program). However, he did show sincere regret to learn that a powerful adversary such as Miles had passed in battle. Possibly his most unique trait is Addison's atheism. Despite living in a world of religious teachings, he refuses to believe that anything was a deity of anything, an ideal which constantly butted-heads with Miles. It is revealed that Addison came to this conclusion after visiting , believing that a real God wouldn't take away his hearing for attempting to resurrect his father. Although he refuses to accept the concept of a god, he is more than willing to listen to another's interpretation of religion... until it gets to a point where they are lecturing him. At this point, Addison will lose all respect he once held for that individual, as he detests the idea of someone forcing their beliefs onto himself. Although he does not mention it often, Addison is openly bisexual, and appears quite proud of it once brought up in a conversation. Despite preferring men more than that of women, he has stated that he loves both genders equally, which Addison has proven time and time again. Because of his leaning more towards males, he is often thought to be a homosexual, although this is later corrected by Addison himself once his is confronted about the subject. Even though he is quick to correct the misled person, he feels a strange, subconscious need to point out that, although not being homosexual himself, he respects them, as well as heterosexual people, something he feels "isn't said enough my opinion." Addison's last defining key trait is his overly-high opinion of himself. He is a self-proclaimed narcissist, frequently rambling on about how he considers himself to be more important than others at times. Because of this, he isn't quick to make friends, as Addison's gets in the way of establishing a friendly relationship with anyone he had not already befriended. This trait often puts his comrades at opposing ends with him, unable to properly work together as a team when Addison deems his abilities to exceed their own. However, he is quick to return to his usual self, believing himself to be no more important than that of an ordinary peasant. Despite these fluctuating levels of importance, Addison is still as friendly as always, even in his nacissistic state. Biography More soon... Synopsis More soon... Powers and abilities Category:Articles by Koukishi Category:Alchemist